


Videogames

by honeyandtea



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SoS smut, 5sos gay smut, Anal Sex Anal Fingering, Bottom Calum, Bottom Calum Hood, BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Games and sex, Gay, Gay 5sos, Gay Smut, Hand Jobs Blow Jobs Circle Jerk Headspace sub!calum, I don’t know what tags to add, M/M, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin - Freeform, OT4, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Subspace, calum’s a tease, daddy - Freeform, daddy kink probably I don’t particularly remember lol, dirty talking, dominant everybody else, horny bromance, lets goo, malum, malum smut, ot4 smut, sub!Calum, video games and sex, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyandtea/pseuds/honeyandtea
Summary: Let's just say Calum tries to cheer up Michael but ends up playing a game with the boys and if he looses he get's punished.





	Videogames

**Author's Note:**

> A power bottom Calum Hood 
> 
> Y’all can go read more, much more on my Wattpad account screwthestars
> 
> I’ve posted shots from here on there because I just couldn’t give enough. All works are to their rightful owners

Calum Hood. That boy was never really a shy person. Yes, in his younger years he wasn't as outgoing as he is now, but everybody knows he'll always be up to try something new; Drinking a alcoholic drinks or smoking and getting high off only god knows what. 

The four membered band just got done with another amazing concert and it was now their day off before moving into the united states. Calum was currently watching as Michael and Luke played FIFA while Ashton laid upside down on the couch, hands in a first as he imagined playing the drums to the song he was listening too. 

"Ha! I win." Luke says excitingly. Michael groans knowing he should've never betted against Luke. Rolling his eyes in annoyance he throws the controller down beside on the sofa, almost hitting Ashton in the balls. 

"The fuck, man?" Ashton growls out, jumping as the controller hits his lower abdomen.

"Fuck off Ash." Michael grunts out.

Calum knows Michael wasn't a big fan of loosing at a game against the other ban mates so when somebody beats him at a game he's usually amazing at he get's all butt-hurt and grumpy so Calum goes and cheers him up, some how at least.  

"Oh Michael come on! It was just a game!" Luke laughs. Which has Michael huff crossing him arms. 

"Whatever." Michael mutters as he storms his way into his bedroom he shares with Calum. Calum's the only one that he can stand for a long amount of time. Luke is usually too clingy or Ashton's to possessive and aggressive, but Calum is just...Calum. 

"Really... You know this was gonna happen!" Calum groans in annoyance hopping up off the floor looking down at Luke whose now feeling guilty. 

"Sorry Cally." Luke sniffs before looking away looking at tv heading to main menu before turning off the game all together.

Calum sighs going into the bedroom where Michael should be. He sees Michael setting up against the head of the bed seeing he's stripped down to his Spider-man boxers. 

"You alright Mikey?" Calum whispers setting down on Michael's side of the bed, only on the edge though. 

Michael shrugs his shoulders as he goes back to typing on his phone. Calum pushes his shoulder which makes Michael snort from how weak the boy was. 

Michael pushes Calum's shoulder back which makes Calum almost fall off the bed but he grabs unto Michael's ankle catching himself and now they're in a wrestling match. Of corse Michael's winning as Calum goes to straddle Michael he knocked over as Michael's the one straddling him. 

Calum's heart is lodged in his throat as he looks up too Michael who was already looking at Calum, well his lips mainly. 

Michael watches as Calum cheeks go all read, flustered really. Calum goes to say something but Michael hushes him, putting him thumb on Michaels lip. 

Michael takes Calum's arm, moving it up above his head before pushing his thumb into Michal's mouth. Calum sucks on Michael's thumb which makes Michael let out a shaky breath before pilling away. 

Calum gulps feeling a hard on occur down below. Embarrassed he starts wiggling but only to touch Michael's already rock hard. They both freeze in pure shock. Both never would've thought they'd be in this position. 

Michael lowers his lips to Calum's ear. "Are you getting hard for me baby?" Calum shutters at Michael's deep voice. He can only nod his head parting his lips, but just as they parted Michael literally smashes his lips against Calum's as Calum lets out an humph from how hard they pushes together. 

Michael wraps his hand around the back of Calum's neck kissing his roughly. He moves back letting Calum scoot back, setting up against the boarder of the bed before his lips re-attached Michael's own.

Michael strips Calum down completely; basically ripping his shirt off, pulling his boxers down too. "You're leaking baby." Michael mutters, touching the base of Calum's cock. 

Michael kisses Calum once again before moving down to his kneck. Calum doesn't know really how long they was there just feeling each other up. Michael pulls his boxers off struggling to kick the off from his feet making Calum giggle. Michael tells Calum to close his eyes once more which Calum obliges too. 

A seconds later a pair of lips touches his own again figuring it must me Michael, but that's the thing. The lips that was now touching his own was more gentle than the ones before making him opening his eyes to find a flustered Luke rubbing his finger across his lips.

"Hi." Luke whispers. Calum sees that Luke had his shirt off and Michael was kissing down back before moving up too the front. 

"Kiss him again Luke." Michael whispered loudly in Luke's ear. Luke pulls himself back into Calum's arms. 

Luke crawls fully up onto Calum's lap slowly running his hand down Calum's chest.  He kisses Calum slowly, letting them both savior the moment. He can feel somone else kiss down the side of his neck assuming it was Michael. He opens his eyes, which he doesn't even remember closing just to find a naked Ashton leaving hicks down his neck and oh god was it a sight to see. 

"You see Calum... we're all going to fuck you, while you just lay back and watch. We all know you feel something with us, and we just think maybe we should pleasure you? How does that sound?" Michael ask raising his eyebrow for a second. Calum nods his head still not comprehending what actually happening. 

"But there's a catch..." Calum knew that was Ashton's voice. Calum slightly holds his breath not wanting to know what the catch was.

"We're going to blind fold you... and you're going to have to guess who's up your little ass. If you guess wrong... well. Let's just leave that as a surprise yeah?" Michael smirks. Before Calum has a chance to say anything a blind fold is put over his eyes.

"What happens if I guess wrong?" Calum finally pitches in.

"You get spanked by Ash, fucked in the mouth by me and fucked raw by Michael." Calum's really fucking surprised when Luke's voice rings in his ears. He's never heard Luke say spanked and fucked in the same sentence.

Calum swallows down all his anxiety before get roughly get's turned over on his stomach jumping when he feels someone spank the back of his thigh. He can feel the tip of one of the boy's cocks rub against the entrance of Calum wet hole. Calum breathing picks up, heart beating rapidly in his chest. Since he doesn't know who is doing what, it excites him even more.

"You want him Calum? Want this boy's cock in your ass hmm?" Ashton whispers.

"Yes." Calum get's slapped on the side of his thigh once again.

"Yes what."

"Yes sir..." Calum whimpers.

"Good boy." Ash praises him.

Calum can feel the lubed cock enter his ass. He tenses at the feeling of the long, but skinny cock enter him slowly. Calum squirms at the new feeling. Yes, Calum's fucked with all the boys in the band but it was separate, never together.

The one inside him fucks Calum slowly. Savoring the moment as Calum wimps in moans under him. He can feel a cock at his mouth, rubbing the cock against his lips.

"Open your mouth." A hand lightly slaps Calum's cheek forcing Calum to open his mouth just to take a cock between his lips. 

This is how Calum is getting pleasures, a cock up his ass and a  cock between his lips. He feels like he's being used but it's kind of fun and exciting. 

"Who's fucking you right now?" The voice grunts. Calum felt like it sounded as if it was an echo. He couldn't make out who it was. He can feel the cock inside his ass move faster as the balls hit his own. The cock in his mouth moves for Calum to speak. 

"L-Luke?" Calum stutters out the name only to have a hand grip his chin moving it to the side as a voice hisses in his ear.

"Wrong." The voice growls and he realizes it's Ashton's voice. Calum shutters at the feeling of Ashton's breath hitting his ear. Cock getting harder leaking out fluids. Not sure if he can hold on anymore. 

"It was me pup." A hand slaps Calum's ass hard making him jump. Now it's coming back to him. The cock was slightly skinny but a little thick but it was long maybe 9 inches and it belonged to no other than Ashton Irwin

Ashton leans up gripping the front of Calum's neck squeeIng it hard. He spreads Calum's legs apart farther as he spanks Calum's cheeks over and over agin. Calum whimpers at the pain but moans at the feeling of Ashton. Of corse Calum should've known it was Ashton, but him going slow at the beginning threw him off. 

"Shoulda known it was me pup. Shoulda known it was me fucking your cute ass. Your always praising my cock like a sin. So ashamed in you pup." 

Calum whimpers out a sorry as Ashton empties himself inside Calum. "God look at you? Barley fucked you and you're already tired. Such a slut. Getting all hard for us." Ashton spits out slapping Calum's ass one last time. 

"First strike baby." Michael whispers in Calum's ear as Calum sets up on his knees. A cock enters his ass a again. Thicker one but not as long as Ashton's. Calum groans at how fast the cock was pushed in him not really expected it to happen so fast. They didn't care about going slow at first. The cock was slamming like their like was depending on it. Calum was screaming out in pleasure at how fast they was going to he couldn't absorb the pleasure. A cock fucking his mouth too.

"Who's fucking that dirty mouth of yours hmm?" Michael ask pulling Calum's hair making him stick his head back. 

"U-uhm.." He didn't know. It could've been Luke could it? Definitely not Ashton's. 

"Luke?" 

"Oh princess, your wrong again. Open your mouth wider. It's me love. Shoulda known. You love when my cock's down your throat. Michael slaps the side of Calum's face as he opens his mouth wider. He fucks Calum's mouth not caring at how much Calum was choking. 

"Now, who's fucking your ass?" Ashton pipes in.

"Luke?"

"Good boy." Ashton praises.

Calum goes back to trying to pleasure Michael, but it was kinda hard when somebody was jerking him off and another fucking him. Michael grabs Calum's nose between his fingers pinching it shut, not allowing him to breath and he shoves his cock to the back of Calum's throat. 

A few seconds later pulls back letting him breathe before going it again. 

"Make me cum baby." Michael groans. Calum sucks him off like a pro, only a few minutes later cum is shot down is throat and Cal swallow's every last drop. 

Calum can hear Luke whimper but then hear Ashton talking in the distance. Luke pulls out and the only thing Calum can hear is the other moving around in the room.

Calum can feel someone kissing down this back before a cock fills him making him scream. God it's big, so, so big. This one's rougher. He pushes Calum's head down in the bed, pulling his hands behind his back as Ashton tells him to hold them together which Calum does. 

"Who's fucking you now baby?" It's Ashton's voice. 

Calum knows who it is. Who wouldn't know who it is. The boy's cock is large and thick, always tares Calum asshole in half every time they lay together. Calum loves it. Loves that he's rough with him. Loves the way he talks to him, uses him.

Even though Calum's face down in the mattress a stinging feeling hits his face knowing he's been slapped once more tonight. The person grabs a fist full of Calum's hair  holding his head up.

"I asked you a question pup." Of corse it was Ashton.

"Mikey. God, it's Mikey. He's fucking me like the whore I am. Needs to know who I belong too." Calum admits blushing as Ashton shoves his hand back down. 

"Good boy."

The blind fold gets pulled off of him. It's a blur at first but when his eyes adjust to the light he see's Luke on his knees about to be sucking off Ashton as he leans back of gripping Luke's hair pulling him away from his cock.

"Open your mouth bitch. Open your fucking mouth." Ashton demands. Luke opens his mouth only to have Ashton spit in it.

"Suck my cock bitch. Only lube your getting princess." Ashton was so aggressive with Luke. Pulling him around. Calum now figured it was Ashton telling him to go faster when he was fucking him. 

Calum hears Michael groan and grunt as he fucks Calum's ass. Gripping his ass in his hands squeezing it before he slaps it hard. Michael was balls deep in side him. Calum was screaming to be aloud to cum. Michael was hitting all the right places and he didn't know how much longer he could take this. Tears grim in his eyes at all the pleasure he was getting for sure knowing he'll be hitting in the morning

 

"Go ahead and come baby. You was so good. I'm gonna come baby. So good. Was so good." Michael praises, tilts his head back as he empties himself in Calum. 

Michael pulls out a few minutes later. Calum has been fucked out. God he's glad it happened. He can see Ashton emptying himself down Luke's throat before throwing himself down on the chair.

All the boys was breathing hard. Snorting they start to laugh slightly, a smirk takes place on their faces as others blush knowing that the have got to do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the other half of this in fucking church. So not sorry, but what did you guys think? -lots of love you dirty sluts.


End file.
